


Special Treatment

by ceallachrion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - RPG, M/M, gunslinger!Akashi, healer!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceallachrion/pseuds/ceallachrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi takes a liking to being cared for once in a while. After all, only one person can truly make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> A heavily revised version of the original draft I posted on Tumblr and Fanfiction a couple of months back. This is for my friend, Miho, because her idea of a gunslinger!Akashi and healer!Kuroko inspired me to write this fluffy piece.

A small hiss slipped through Akashi’s lips the moment a cool hand was placed upon the wounds on his upper arm. Three red scratch lines were visible on the swollen skin, the damage piercing straight through the flesh where splotches of blood leaked out from excessive pressure. Another line went straight across the side of his cheek, to which Akashi concealed with a moist towel given to him. Luckily, it did not cut too deep.

"Be more gentle, Tetsuya," Akashi said, masking the pain in his voice when his arm was tugged at for closer inspection.

Sitting beside him at the edge of the bed, Kuroko settled a pillow under the arm for a more comfortable elevation. A damp, sterilized cloth was used to wipe the blood off and clean around the area, earning a wince from Akashi at the stinging sensation it provided.

"I apologize," Kuroko replied, his voice flat and lacking its usual tone of sincerity.

The air in the room was tense and quiet, the occasional questions, each other’s breaths, and the creak of the bed were the only sounds that enveloped their surroundings. Nevertheless, Kuroko’s grip loosened around Akashi’s forearm when he rested his other hand over the wounds. Placidly, he closed his eyes and chanted a few whispered words, a spell he recited from memory, and a faint blue light was emitted from his hand.

Bright crimson and gold admired how the glow was reflected in the healer’s relaxed countenance. It was the perfect distraction from the trickling ache which Akashi persistently ceased. Even so, he could not fully enjoy the company, as Kuroko’s cold demeanor had not gone unnoticed. Akashi knew fairly well that the young cleric-in-training was bothered, upset even, and yet he could not comprehend the reason for such behavior when he so valiantly saved the boy’s life. This peeved him more than he would dare to admit.

"I protected you," he voiced out after some time when the silence proved to be too much, the next words a firm demand. "Look at me."

Kuroko’s eyelids fluttered open in an instant, a compassionate gaze connected with Akashi’s eyes. He hesitated to speak at first, but he knew it was impossible to divert the topic to another anytime soon. If only the healing process could go any faster, then he would not have to stay long and be forced to engage in a casual conversation like this. He hadn’t the slightest clue how he was going to approach the matter nor did he want to speak of it. Not right now. Though the choice was not his.

"I know that," he started, formulating the right sentences to verbalize his thoughts.

"…But?"

"But my… only concern is that you prioritize your own safety first, Akashi-kun," Kuroko breathed after much thought. "A vital part of your body could have taken the damage. You shouldn't have charged in and blocked the attack that was supposed to be for me. You could have…" He trailed off in speech when the flow of energy he was applying had wavered from the disruption of his concentration, though it was quickly stabilized when he focused his attention back on the wounded arm. Kuroko no longer bothered to continue.

Akashi, meanwhile, wondered about Kuroko’s unusual outburst, partially surprised and partially expectant of the reaction. However, he had finally come to understand the issue enough not to press for a longer explanation.

"It was coincidental that I had run out of bullets at that time and had no choice but to act as a human shield instead. You would not have dodged the attack, would you?"

Kuroko did not answer. Continuous flashbacks played in his mind like a film, reliving the fear he once felt when a giant ogre had lunged itself at him, and no part of Kuroko's body abided to move by his will. He had never felt so helpless until he saw Akashi collapse before his eyes. A brief sight of blood on the ground under the fallen figure had incited Kuroko’s rage, and by his own power, he forced an attack that caused the ogre to disperse by his hand. The details of the events that happened afterwards were a blur, and all he could recall was frantically running to Akashi’s aid.

Akashi noticed that Kuroko was drifting away in his thoughts, so he spoke again to snap him out of his reverie. “Losing men in the battlefield is not an option, and it will only greatly hinder the faction to lose one of our few prominent healers. I was capable of taking the attack and you were not. You were reckless to attempt a direct offense strategy when it was clearly beyond your abilities; surely you understand the consequences of your actions.”

"I didn’t want to stand by and watch from the sidelines as everyone risked their lives. Is it so wrong to want to fight?" Kuroko argued despite the brutal delivery he received.

Akashi’s brows furrowed at the statement. “If it troubles you that the lives of your comrades are put at risk in order to ensure your safety, then work harder to hone your stealth and healing skills; skills that are in your line of expertise. Not everyone would be willing to take a bullet for you, Tetsuya. You have no time to play around and test out your theories on a grave battle.”

Kuroko fell speechless throughout the lecture. While he was naturally stubborn, he knew when to accept criticism for aspects he lacked in and for the mistakes he had done; and Akashi held nothing back in terms of discipline and getting his point across. The truth in Akashi’s words struck him deep and the aftershock just took longer to overcome.

"Tetsuya?"

"I'm sorry," Kuroko uttered humbly, lifting his gaze to meet Akashi’s own once again. "I am… grateful for your guidance and consideration of me. Causing trouble for you and the others was not my intention and I should have not complained about your gallantry."

“Your gratitude is appreciated.” That was the only thing Akashi needed to hear and the strictness of his tone dissipated. “And on the contrary, taking your progress into account and disregarding this incident, you have been doing quite well.”

"…I wish that were true," was Kuroko's only reply before the conversation ended at last.

 

 

 

In silence, the two sat, no more than a meager ten minutes had passed since they had last spoken to each other. All the while, Akashi’s full attention was set on Kuroko’s concentrated expression, gaze tracing over the slightest details of those features he came to be unusually observant of in time. He knew so little about the apprentice healer; however, in more ways than one, he believed that Kuroko Tetsuya’s raw talent and dedication could not be overlooked the moment he had met him four months ago. Only a fool would underestimate a person such as him, which was why Akashi grew to favor his development among the rest of the class of healers.

Not that Akashi ever hid his high regard for Kuroko, though judging from how he was no exception to Akashi’s disciplinary methods and strictness during missions, the occasional advances outside of work was still something Kuroko had yet to get used to over time.

"Please do not stare so intently." Kuroko did not need to look up to know he was being observed beyond comfort.

"Your self-consciousness is uncalled for. I am merely observing your work progress."

There was definitely a pleased look plastered on the gunslinger’s face, and Kuroko wasn’t going to give Akashi the satisfaction by bearing witness to it. “Then please observe something else. That oil lamp on your bedside table is demanding more of your attention.”

Akashi looked at him with the mildest hint of amusement, and the statement only garnered a smile to temporarily play on his lips. “As you wish, then.” He relented and turned to the said oil lamp upon request. Kuroko’s reflection was still visible on the glass and Akashi thought it would suffice for now.

Kuroko felt relieved at the temporary serenity and he devoted his time back to the task at hand when he was rid of the surveillance. Akashi’s arm was warm and the muscles were lean against his touch. The strong, static sensation that coursed through his own fingertips was a power Kuroko had yet to fully utilize and master, yet it was sufficient enough to conjure spells. The wounds required a stronger one that was able to mend the cuts on the nerves and the epidermis, and it cost thrice the amount of energy than he normally used in his training.

It was physically draining and Kuroko was flimsy, but Akashi was more persistent. The latter had a way of taking advantage of Kuroko’s guilt in the subtlest, most inconspicuous way, that the boy hadn’t the heart nor the conscience to refuse.

Not a second later did Kuroko withdraw his hand, uncovering a fully healed arm below the rolled-up sleeve. Yawning as he tucked his items back in his bag, the exhaustion finally kicked in and he decided on recuperating for the rest of the night.

“Brilliant work, as always,” Akashi remarked, raising his arm for a clearer view. With two fingers, he prodded on an area of skin, confirming that it was good as new and completely unscathed.

An air of nonchalance surrounded Kuroko as he reached forward and ran a thumb across the scratch on Akashi's cheek, leaving a trail of blue light that later sealed the cut in a matter of seconds. “I advise that you avoid causing any strain on your arm. I am still a novice in this area, so it's best to consult a more experienced doctor for assura—”

He stopped mid-sentence when a strong pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed, his view instantly changing from a mismatch color of eyes to a blank, white canvas on the ceiling. A dark shadow was cast over his fallen form and the mattress sank down at the extra weight.

"It’s fine now, don’t you see? Fine enough to pin you down with no effort." Akashi quietly mused at the dominance he earned and the reaction he caused Kuroko to make.

Kuroko mildly scowled at the position he was forcibly placed in. “Akashi-kun, this is unfair.”

"You have done well to slay the monster that attacked me, and you have perfectly healed my arm with a spell you are not entirely familiar with. I believe that this is fair enough." Akashi trailed the tip of his finger down the side of Kuroko’s jawline, stopping under his chin to tip his head upwards and meet those translucent blue eyes. "Do you have a problem with how I favor being under your care specifically?"

Feigning apathy to the tingle that Akashi’s touch left on his skin, Kuroko’s calm facade slowly deteriorated into a look of a cornered prey, his mind blank for a usual comeback.

"You need not to look so bothered," Akashi added, his tone suddenly low and serious. "Have more faith in me. I will never be in danger under such watchful eyes."

"You jest," Kuroko retorted when he found his voice, grabbing Akashi’s wrist and drawing it away from his face. "Are you telling me to never worry unless you are at a struggle for life and death?"

Akashi could not contain a low chuckle from the sudden question he heard. Nonetheless, this did not stop him from countering Kuroko’s assumptions as he saw fit. He was going to arrive victorious one way or another and he was going to enjoy it like he had always done.

"That is where you are wrong. As long as I win, I will never die." Lithe fingers twirled around the blue strands of hair by Kuroko’s ear, caressing the scalp which was a fraction’s distance from his temple. "Winning is a given for me and your worries about my well-being are unnecessary. It would only be troublesome for you to be excessively concerned."

"…You have peculiar ways of perceiving matters, Akashi-kun." It was pointless, Kuroko thought, and he was simply too tired to retaliate. The crease on his forehead relaxed and he allowed Akashi’s other hand to slip from his grasp.

Akashi smiled in response, in a way which he blatantly laid out his intentions from his expressions alone. “Everything I do is peculiar to you. What if I said that I had purposely gotten myself injured for the benefit of having you to myself like this?”

Kuroko knew it was a lie, but no one could really ever tell if Akashi was serious or not these days. "I would say that I did not peg you for the type to have masochistic tendencies," Kuroko chided, yet he sensed the potential danger in his choice of words.

"You wound my pride, Tetsuya." Akashi raised a thin eyebrow, all trace of amusement in his face suddenly gone. "Are these the thanks I get?"

Kuroko could not attest to that. “…Forgive me.”

"Forgiven," Akashi replied as if he no longer needed to think about it. Curiously, he took Kuroko’s wrist, guided his smaller, bare hand and pressed the palm flat on his own chest. The words that followed were laced with mischief. "However, emotional damage has been done."

A look of incredulity was directed at him. As Kuroko attempted to retract his hand, Akashi only gripped it tighter and held it in place. “That is something beyond the work of a healer, Akashi-kun.”

"I am still under your care and this is your job, is it not? No one else but you can fix this."

Kuroko discarded the option to reject; it was futile to do so, he had learned a long time ago. With reluctance, he tenderly caressed the lean chest in a slow pace, the steady beating of Akashi’s heart generously felt under his palm.

“This is overtime work,” Kuroko sighed, though the corners of his mouth were fighting the urge to curl upwards. It was soothing, in a way. Not only for Akashi but for himself, as well.

"Hmm." Akashi savored the touch as he released his hold on Kuroko's hand, the desire in his eyes glistening at each passing second. "Tetsuya, you must know that…" He leaned down, planting his elbows at either side of the figure underneath him. A soft whisper was breathed into the other's ear. "…You forgot to lock the door."

Then he passionately captured Kuroko’s lips, drinking in the sounds that followed after.

 

 


End file.
